Situation
by CBarbie92
Summary: Gojyo never found himself in a situation. Why? Because sex was not a situation.


**Situation**

**A Gojyo One-shot/Songfic**

Gojyo never found himself in a situation with a woman. And I don't mean having sex with one in general.

Oh no. To Gojyo, that was not a situation.

Why? Because he could get out of it. It was as simple as not being there when she rolled over in the morning.

…and Gojyo…he was very good at that sort of disappearing act.

And believe it or not, Gojyo was smart, a genius actually.

He knew what he liked. No love. No need. Just pure want and lust.

He liked the girls who hated to love. Why? Because they were just like him. Sometimes the girl would disappear before he did.

Yeah, it had happened a few times, but it was ok. Gojyo was still very good at what he did.

So even though that exact occurrence happened in the town before this one, he still stood up from the table, ignored Sanzo's glare, Goku's whines, waved half heartedly to Hakkai, and walked down the street toward the nearest bar.

He wasn't in the mood for any kind of woman in particular. So he scoped the bar quickly.

He caught the eyes of a few sirens and moved towards the bar.

He ordered a beer, nothing special.

But he thought maybe the drink had something in it when he felt a hand run up his back, over his shoulder, and to his beer.

He followed the drink to pouty pink lips and hazel eyes.

He smirked at her and reached for the beer, stopping abruptly as she put her knee between his legs and raised a manicured brow.

She downed the rest of the liquor and slammed the cup on the table.

Ok, now Gojyo was thinking that he should have read his horoscope today.

It probably said something awesome like, 'today you will bang a goddess'. Yeah, that had to be it.

We should recap. One, Gojyo never gets in a situation.

Two, there is no love, no need.

Three, want and lust ONLY.

The woman threw Gojyo her own smirk as his hand gently touched her honey colored thigh.

The same sinfully sexy color of his own skin.

His red eyes darted to hers as she put her hand over his and guided it, up and up and up…

Ok, so it would be another one of those tonight huh?

One who would leave before he did?

That was fine, because remember, to Gojyo, sex was never a situation.

The hanyou found his hands on her hips as she steadied herself on the chair, knee still between his legs.

Gojyo wasn't the type to give in. Oh no. It never happened like that.

But this was different. This woman was different. She ran her hands though his hair before liking her lips and tugging a little.

Gojyo was sold. But…was that…need?

Ok, maybe one rule out the window wasn't bad. The red head thought as he moved to the address on the napkin that had been left under his third beer.

Lipstick napkins, those things screamed bad news.

He shoved the item in his pocket as he knocked on the door.

It started as soon as the thing opened. Her hands were immediately on his belt buckle.

She was impatient. But so was he. This girl was one serious tease. And he was hard as a rock.

Frustration.

That came next.

He had no clue where on the house they were. Maybe the kitchen, he was sure he had her on a counter or a table. And he had no clue as to where his shirt or her skirt disappeared to.

And why they hell were his pants still on?

There was that need again.

The player grunted as his hair was harshly pulled. "You know…" her voice was just as sinful as the rest of her, "…once we do this. You'll come back."

Nothing had happened yet, and Gojyo already felt like she was a drug…addicting.

No.

No need. No love.

All thoughts shattered as she shoved her hand in his pants.

Gods.

This woman was perfect.

Everything about her.

As Gojyo loomed above his prey, he realized something. He was enjoying it. He wasn't smirking at her as she moaned like a whore.

Nope. That wasn't even close.

He was enjoying it, beyond belief.

And she wasn't moaning like a porn star. Not at all. She was gasping, whimpering.

No.

There isn't supposed to be any love here.

Gojyo was very good at what he did. But sometimes, others were better. And she was definitely better.

Recap, to Gojyo, sex was not a situation.

Lovemaking IS a situation.

And Gojyo knew that when you made love to someone, they were there when you rolled over in the morning.

And that morning, she was there, cuddled to his chest. She was still there as an absently smiling Hakkai, disgusted Goku, and cursing Sanzo picked him up.

And as Gojyo kissed her goodbye, and drove away, he knew he'd be back.

So much for never getting into a situation.


End file.
